You found me
by Shades of amber
Summary: Scorpius felt the feeling hit him. He was now falling for his girlfriend's cousin and there was nothing he could do about it really. DomScorpius. -complete-


The fight between the two cousin goes down and he can't help but follow the strawberry-blonde that had fled in tears apparently.

Rose gives him a look as he walks off. She knew something wasn't right at the moment, with the fight between Dom and Roxy. Roxanne had eventually called Dom out on her break-up with Lorcan.

Dom, being Dom. Got really pissed and started the fight between them. There were a few insults thrown at one another, then Roxanne slapped Dominique.

Which in turn, Dominique punched Roxanne. They all could tell that more was about to go down. But thankfully Rose and Victoire had ended it before anything major had happened.

Dominique ran off in a tizzy seeming to be over-emotional than normal. Scorpius like always seemed to comfort her during those moments. Rose didn't know how to explain it, but she knew there was some kind of bond between the two.

After she got over her petty jealousy, she realized that Dom needed Scorpius in a special way. It was plainly platonic, though Rose wouldn't be surprised if something more came as the outcome.

Dom had ran outside, ready to run off. But he stopped her, "Dom!" She froze and turned to face him, tears streaking her beautiful pale face. Her dark blue eyes were illuminated with prominent tears.

She gulped and ran into his open arms. She hugged him for comfort. He had learnt his role with Dominique and he was able to do it well; Dominique told him before.

Scorpius had taken them to the bonfire not to far away from the flat: The bonfire they had had earlier as a family.

They sat in front of it in silence. "I thought I was in love with Lorcan. But he turned out to be an ass and I regret everything I ever did with him. Roxanne just had to go and shove it all in my face like a bitch," Dominique informed emptily, keeping her eyes on the fire.

No one knew this about Dom, besides Scorpius and her brother and sister and parents: She had inherited her mother's veela genes and her father's werewolf genes.

It wasn't good. Everyone was to ignorant to notice the way she was always gone for the 3 days of the full moon.

They just thought she was out doing what she was doing. Never once thought of the possibilities it could be.

"I'm a natural angry person and Rox should've known I'd get mad about that," she talked vacantly, just to fill the silence. "It's stupid of them, to not even notice the signs of it." Scorpius looks over to her and can't help but admire her from the side.

Her hair was being blown back from the gentle breeze. Her beautiful features were alit by the glow of the fire. Her deep blue eyes were trained on the fire and nothing else.

"You're sort of beautiful," Scorpius registered what his uncontrollable mouth just blurted out. She turned to him and she seemed to be coming back to her normal self. "Such a flirt Malfoy, wonder what Rose'll say about that," Dominique teases smugly.

He was ready to stutter out his apologies and beg her not to tell Rose. Since Rose seemed to be a little more nervous when she saw Dominique and Scorpius hanging together.

"I'm joking," she said with a slight chortle. "But I swear they're blind and only seem to pay attention to Vic, Rose, Lily, James, and Albus." "They pay attention to you," he lied.

She grimaced, "not enough obviously." "I pay attention to you," he said suddenly. "Of course you do! I'm glad you do, because no one else seems to even care," she remarks lowly in bitterness.

"They will eventually probably," he felt he couldn't say anything to make it sound better. She bought her knees up to her chest and looked over to him again offering a small smile.

"Thank you for everything Scorp, I don't know what I would do without you," she says lowly. He smiles, "of course Dom, you wouldn't be able to do anything without me since I'm your rock," he remarks jokingly. She scoffs, but her features are you serious.

"You probably are my rock Scorpius," she says seriously. His smile drops into a serious gaze as their eyes locked. Deep blue and steel gray.

"I'm happy to be there for you Dom," he pats her cheek in a friendly manner, but felt his hand was lingering there. She leaned into the touch unconsciously.

"Thank you," she whispered lowly, her eyes closing in content. Scorpius felt the feeling hit him. He was now falling for his girlfriend's cousin and there was nothing he could do about it really.

* * *

><p><em>Song: You found me by Kelly Clarkson. <em>

_I'm in love with NextGeneration at the moment, and want to write more of the pairings. But I hope you enjoyed._


End file.
